Miralem Pjanic
Miralem Pjanic is a Bosnian Attacking Midfielder for the National Team and also for Olympique Lyonnais in the French Ligue 1. National Team Performances 2010 Qatar Friendly ''' '''He was in the squad for the match against Qatar. He started the game and played the whole match, scoring the first goal and being one of the best players in the pitch. He gained a yellow card for a late tackle. Euro Qualifiers He was in the squad for the matches against Luxembourg, France and Albania. He played the three games in full, making 1 goal and 3 assists. Slovakia Friendly He was a starter and once again played 90 minutes. He scored yet another international goal. 2011 Mexico Friendly Miralem Pjanic was in the squad for the Mexico friendly, he played 90 minutes being the best player of his team and scoring another goal. Euro Qualifiers He was in the squad for the matches against Romania (H), Romania (A) and Albania, Belarus (both), and the playoffs squad against Germany. He started and played the whole match against Romania (H), at his lowest level of the season. He missed the second game against Romania due to an injury, and started and got to play only 30 minutes in the second, before aggravating his previous injury. He played both games against Belarus scoring a goal and adding an assist. A new injury had him miss the first leg against Germany, in the playoffs, but he recovered in time to go play in the second leg, where he had a nice game. 2012 Finland Friendly He was a starter in the game, playing the whole match, below his level, but good anyway. Croatia Friendly He was a starter, even though there were fitness worries due to his broken toe that had just healed. He played 45 minutes, at a good level, but he didn't feel well. Russia Friendly He started and played 63 minutes below his usual level. WC Qualifiers Against Spain, he had maybe, the worst game under Mikulic's guidance, he looked lost and couldn't be the link between a hard working, ball recovering middle and the lonely forwards. After that measly performance, Mikulic thought of a change, and against Lithuania and Georgia he played a bit more advanced, almost as a forward from behind, and had 2 great games, scoring 2 goals and adding 4 assists. Chile Friendly Played the full game and was one of the praised players. He had a beautiful lob pass to Dzeko that ended in the games' only goal. 2013 Japan Friendly Played 71 minutes at a good level, but not brilliant. WC Qualifiers *Against Malta, he had a good game, scoring the team's second goal and proving himself really useful with his passing. *Was one of the best performers in the match against Switzerland, played 90 minutes and assisted Vedad Ibisevic in the only team's goal. *Against Spain he onc again was decisive with his passing, as the winning goal came from a pass from his feet. Played 90 minutes at a good level. *Against Georgia he pulled the strings from the middle, notching 2 assists in 90 minutes. *Against Malta he stole the show with 3 goals. He played the full match. 2014 Paraguay Friendly He was a starter in the match, played 84 minutes at a decent level.